


Fast and Furious

by Kymopoleia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't really new in town, but he is ready to bring his sister back to Dad. Too bad she isn't ready to leave the group of racers she's with, and he isn't completely ready to leave either, after meeting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> this won't be exactly like the movies, as I can't remember everything, but this was clogging up my drafts and i think it might turn into something good.... enjoy!

The scene is awkwardly quiet, especially for a small bar with shitty food and okay beer. There is a dude behind the counter polishing glasses, waiting a few minutes before he goes to ask the lone customer for his order.

In the office there is another, a young man who owns the joint.

The worker wanders over to the customer, a half smile on his face and a bottle in his hands. "So, you going to order something?" he ignores the fact that this scene has played out before.

Castiel looks up and offers a tight, polite smile. "I'll have a burger please."  He indicates which one by vaguely pointing at it, as if Sam hadn't heard him say that a hundred times before. 

Sam gives an exasperated sigh. "Why do you keep coming here? All you do every time is get the same shitty burger. It was shitty last week, it was shitty yesterday, and it is- surprise surprise- shitty today."

Cas shrugs. "I like it."

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of loud motors outside, and it's only a moment- or three- before a group of loud men and women step inside the place.

One of them, the one who recognizes her cousin, nearly punches him right there. "Castiel."

Cas ignores her, instead going for a sip of his iced tea.

Sam sets the burger down in front of Cas, then gives Anna a hopeful look- AKA, try not to do anything. Just because she can drive damn well and fuck Dean, she thinks she has more authority then she does.

But, like always, Anna Milton ignores the look and picks up her cousin's burger. "This is shitty food Cas! No offense Sammy, but it's shit and I know the real reason he keeps fucking showing up here!"

Cas looks at her. Waits to hear what she has to say.

"He's here to try to bring me back to that place! No, Castiel, I won't go!"

He sighs softly. "Anna."

She shakes her head. "No."

"You're making a scene."

She does a double take. Then her anger grows, feeling like a reprimanded child.

"Shut up and just leave! I'm not going to go back with you, so stop with the pretenses and just fucking go already!"

"I'm not here for you." That is partially a lie, but it's not like he'd tell her that.

"Then what are you here for?" She doesn't believe him. Well, not that he completely blames her but...

"I'm here for the burgers."

Behind the counters, Sam lets out another exasperated sigh, and Anna throws the burger on the ground. This elicits a wince from Castiel, as he'd been looking forward to eating that.

"Anna."

She goes to punch him, but is stopped when Sam has to jump over the counter to block her.

"Take it outside!"

Anna groans, but grabs Cas and drags him out of the shop anyways because she is pissed, and wanting to prove something. There was a reason she left the family, and it wasn't so she could be taken back by her youngest brother, it was so she could drive and fuck and fight without their father looking on sternly, and her eldest two brothers both trying to "contain" her.

She pushes Cas against the dark blue unfamiliar car in the stony parking lot, then punches him again. When she comes in close, Cas tries to push her away. The rest of the group- namely meg and ruby- lean out of the shop to wolf whistle. Fueled by her friend's support, she goes to punch Cas again.

Sam is also watching the fight, but the look on his face is one of worry, not appreciation. He turns his head to look at the small room where Dean is, the door wide open. "Dean! Do something!" He pleads, not wanting blood in the driveway or for the cops to show up.

Instead of punching him, though, she finds his fist in her gut, leaving her breathless for a moment- she forgot, Cas was the other black sheep of their police officer family, as he was always helping others, regardless of their ties in the communities. He skipped school every thursday to do good things, and she'd also forgotten that Balthazar- damn dad for the weird names- had taught him all the dirty tricks.

"Dean!" He says again.

Anna regains her breath just in time for the punch to the eye, which has her hissing in pain, and another rough shove. She stumbles back, one hand coming up to cover the eye which will be, most definitely, swollen and bruised. Cas steps forward, and she aims a lopsided kick to him, which he dodges but leaves her off balance.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

Castiel grabs the collar of Anna's jacket, pulling her close. "I didn't come here for you, but so help me, if you punch me one more time, I'll drag you all the way to father and Michael." he hisses.

She spits in his face, which elicits a look of disgust and disbelief, before anger takes over. He took all of her rudeness with a grain of salt when they were at home, and even today he still respected her- she was his sister, and she was once great. But now, he was fucking ready to toss all of the respect he had for her out of a window.

His fist draws back as her leg lifts to kick, but they are shoved apart before anyone does anything. Castiel struggles, landing in Sam's arms. Anna lands in Meg's, and she would have struggles, but she was too busy glaring at her cousin.

Cas swings his gaze to the one who shoved them apart, and his eyes widen for a moment. The man looks like he came straight from a magazine add, with his gorgeous features. His eyes are an indescribable shade of green, and the hair on his head is this light brown, tousled in a way that constantly looks like he just rolled out of bed. His lips are full and pretty, his face structure simply perfect.

But his pretty lips are twisted into a scowl, his eyebrows furrowed. "Both of you, stop fighting." His voice is deep and slightly raspy.

"But he-" Anna starts to protest, but stops when a glare is given to her by both her cousin and Dean.

"Don't matter. Take it somewhere else, Anna. You too..." He trails off, at a loss for a name to provide warning with.

Sam grabs the wallet from Castiel's back pocket and hands it to his brother, and he reads off the name. "Castiel Novak." He hands the wallet back. "No more fighting here and please, the burgers here are shitty, stop coming for them."

"But they aren't shitty." He says without really thinking.

Dean simply rolls his eyes. "Go home. And Anna, can you race tonight?"

She nods, and Cas smiles. "I would like to race her- where is it?"

Sam and Dean both give him looks- he wants to race? They never would have guessed this man, in a suit and trenchcoat, would want to race anyone.

Anna glares at him, before saying "Purgatory, it's a bar downtown. My race is at nine o'clock, don't be late, little brother." She says, tone dangerous.

Sam and Dean give each other looks, wondering what happened to make them so hostile to each other.

"I won't be late, Anna." His tone is similarly dangerous, but with more of an edge.

He goes to his car and leaves to go home, to prepare for the race which he'd apparently gotten himself into.


End file.
